customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarzan 1999 Aired on Nick Jr (April 15 1995) Part 8
Slim got off the train and said, "on with the show." The first performance was with Rosie, Dim, Tuck and Roll. Rosie had her whip lashed at Dim as he bounced around in a circle around Rosie, with Tuck and Roll on his back. Tuck and Roll were on each other's heads. The grasshoppers cheered as the act went on. "The circus, the circus, I love the circus," sang Molt. But as the act went on, Flik and the Blueberries silently sneaked up the tree. Down below, the ants watched as the circus went on. The Council Ants noticed Flik and the others secretly climbing a tree. Back at the circus, Heimlich was putting on an act and sucking on a prop bottle, sucked all the milk out. "Ba-ba all gone," he wheezed, "baby wants pie!" Francis appeared with the pie, catching Heimlich's curiosity. "Pie," he asked as Heimlich started begging crazily, "he asked for it. Should I give it to him?" "YES!! GIVE HIM PIE," shout the grasshoppers, letting Francis give Heimlich the pie, "GIVE HIM PIE!!" Heimilich got overemotional but suddenly, Francis threw the pie into his face, getting him covered in pie. Everyone cheered. "Thank you, gentlemen. Always an intellectual treat," said Slim as he juggled some berries, "say, how many roaches does it take to screw in a light bulb? Can't warn. As soon as the light goes on, they scatter." The grasshoppers burst into laughter. As the laughter went on, Atta noticed Flik and his group climbing up the tree. Remembering that they had the bird up there, Atta started getting hesitant, hoping that the grasshoppers wouldn't know what was going to happen. Up in the tree, Flik and his group made it to the top. The bird was yet there, having not moved since getting pulled up there. Flik helped the Blueberries up into the hole as the circus act continued. "Almost there," said Flik. Manny appeared onstage as Dim pushed a Chinese food box onto the stage. "From the most mysterious regions of uncharted Asia..." Manny announced. Up in the tree, Flik helped the Blueberries into the bird. "C'mon, girls, run, run." They climbed into the mouth as two cast members got to the sticks holding a rock in place. Down below, the act continued. "I give you the Chinese cabinet of metamorphosis," said Manny as he approached the audience, "utilizing psychic vibrations, I shall select a perfect volunteer." "Ooh, ooh, ooh, pick me, pick me," begged Molt, only to be ignored, "c'mon. I'm asking you with my brain." Manny walked around the audience, trying to find a volunteer for his act, until stopping in front of Queen. "AHA!! Why, Your Majesty," he said. "Me?" Thumper snarled at Manny, alarming him, but Hopper said, "no, no, Thumper, down. Let her go. Perhaps, he'll saw her in half." "As you ascend the dung beetle to the unknown," said Manny as Dim helped Queen into the box and left the stage, "put your trust in the mystery that are beyond mere mortal comprehension..." "Ooh, this is gonna be good," commented Hopper. Back in the tree, Flik got in the bird and turned the Blueberries in the bird. "Blueberries ready," he asked. "Ready," they said. "Ready," said Dot, incidentally speaking into the loudspeaker. "Csendes." Back on ground, Manny continued his act. "I call upon the ancient Szechwan spirits," he said as he spun the box around, "to inhabit the body of our volunteer." Behind the train, the circus bugs guided Dim towards them. What the audience didn't know was that Dim was hiding Queen in his wings. Queen peeked out of Dim's wings, but Francis urged her to stay there. "No, no, just stay in there, Your Majesty," said Francis as Queen hid again. "Transformation," said Manny as he gestured his arms and hands towards the box, "transformation! TRANSFORMATION!!" Above, clouds started blocking the moon from view. "Wow," said Francis, "Manny's getting good." The ants also noticed the clouds and became concerned. "Not now," whispered Dr. Flora. "If it rains, that bird'll get torn to shreds," said Cornelius. "Csendes," silenced Thorny, not letting the grasshoppers know about the plan. In the tree, Flik waved to the Blueberries standing near the rock. They gave Flik thumbs up, ready for their part, as Flik watched the circus act with his telescope. "And now...Insect Transformation," said Manny as he gestured towards the box. The box started moving until eventually, something burst from the box. It was Gypsy. She revealed her wings, shocking the grasshoppers. She slowly descended to the ground as everyone watched in awe. "Pretty," said Molt. Everyone applauded as Manny and Gypsy bowed. "Thank you, thank you," said Gypsy. Above, Flik noticed Gypsy's wings and said, "that's the signal. That's the signal!" Everyone got to their stations, as the two Blueberries removed the sticks holding the rock. The rock started rolling down the hole, ready to knock down the stick holding the bird in place. "This is it, girls," said Flik to the Blueberries, "get ready to roll." The rock slid closer to the holding stick, but just as it seemed it was going to knock it off and launch the bird, it stopped. This caused the Blueberries to gasp in shock. "It's stuck!" Back on ground, everyone was oblivious to what was going on in the tree. "That was amazing," said Molt, "I have no...wha...how did they do that? I have no idea where she went." "Thank you," said Gypsy, as Slim, Tuck, Roll and Francis pushed the now empty box away, "thank you, thank you." "MORE, MORE, MORE, MORE..." cheered the grasshoppers. "WAIT," shouts Hopper, alarming everyone, "where is she?" "Well, now...uh...actually," said Manny, who was unsure. "I'm sorry," said Gypsy as she stood for Manny's defense, "a magician never reveals his secrets." "It's very true, Hoppy. I mean, where would the mystery be if we all knew how it was..." said Molt, only to get a piece of grain thrown into his head by a frustrated Hopper, "shutting up." Back in the tree, the two Blueberries tried pushing the rock, but it wasn't budging one bit. "You can do it," said Flik, "you have to make it work." But as the two children fought, one of them spotted two sticks attached to small stones. These were the sticks used to get the holding stick in place. "Hey." Back on ground, the grasshoppers got up and approached the troupe. "I SAID WHERE IS SHE," demanded Hopper as he approached the group frustratedly.